


Admirer

by minseungchan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, awarding, taekwondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseungchan/pseuds/minseungchan
Summary: Yohan is a taekwondo athlete while Seungwoo is a painter. After every match, Yohan is receiving a portrait and a flower from an anonymous person. After a big match, Yohan’s looking forward to the flower and portrait but he didn’t receive any.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 25





	Admirer

Hangyul and I were best friends but not in taekwondo. It’s the final match for the season and we both made it to the finals. It’s kinda our agreement to win all the other matches so we’ll face each other in the end.

I’m currently relaxing myself on my waiting room when Hangyul came in.

“Hey, are you ready for our match later?” he asked.

“Of course I am. We’ve been waiting for this since last year lol,” I replied.

“Don’t cry when you lose later,” he chuckled.

“You’re the one who shouldn’t cry, Gyul,” I teased him back.

He looked around the room and asked, “Anyway, isn’t it weird? Your admirer still hasn’t given you any rose or a portrait.”

I also noticed that a while ago. Usually, if I have two or more matches, there will be a portrait and a rose on the table after the second match. However, it’s my fourth and last match today and I still haven’t received any.

“Maybe something came up that he can’t watch today,” I said with a hint of sadness and disappointment.

Of course, it’s one of the most special match for me today because aside from the fact that it is Hangyul who’ll I face with later, the champion of this season will be part of the national team. And he’s not here. My admirer’s not here.

Anyway, I knew that it’s a he because there was a time before that there was supposed to be a second match but my rival got disqualified for some reason so I went straight to my waiting room and I was very surprised to see a guy dressed in black. At first I thought it’s a staff but I noticed the paper bag and the rose. That’s what my admirer’s giving me!

My heart raced with excitement and joy. Can I finally meet him this time?

I asked for his name but he was silent. I walked towards him but he ran away. I’ll never forget his eyes though. But what’s the use that I remember his eyes when I don’t know his name?

“Earth to Yohan, please,” I snapped back from reality when Hangyul clapped in front of my face.

“What?”

“Stop thinking about him for now. We only have a minute left. We need to go there now,” after Hangyul said that, I got up from my seat and we walked towards the arena.

We prepared ourselves for our match.

 _Kim Yohan versus Lee Hangyul- FINAL ROUND_ flashed on the LED screen which gave us the signal that the match is starting.

As I said, Hangyul and I are bestfriends but not in this field. I waited for him to kick. I know his moves. So this is the meaning of keeping your enemies closer lol.

After a few exchanges of punches and kicks, the match ended with me as the winner. I helped him stand up and he congratulated me.

Supposedly, awarding comes after but all the lights suddenly turned off. It wasn’t a black out because a video starts playing.

At first I thought it’s an inspiration video about taekwondo because of the picture of the kid trying to do high kicks when I noticed that the picture seems to be familiar.

The second picture was shown and I confirmed that the video is for me. The following slides shows a compilation of my matches starting when I was a kid. There are even the pictures when I’m training with my dad. Who made this? Is it _him_?

After the pictures, compilation videos followed. Wow did he really watch all of my matches? My heart melted at the thought.

The video ended and a spot light suddenly focused on me. What’s happening? I tried to look for Hangyul but all I can see is pitch black.

I stopped searching for faces when the entire arena lit up along with the sweet music. What the hell? Those hundreds of small dot lights, are they lightsticks? But why would there be a lightstick in a taekwondo match? It doesn’t make sense! But at that certain moment, I feel like I’m an idol at a concert or something. A small idea came into my mind, maybe I should try being an idol lol.

A voice halted my thoughts. Did I say I’M the one in a concert? Scratch that. This guy’s voice is the BEST. I’m gonna be so mad if this guy is not an idol himself!

_I can see you from afar_

_Because of fear I can’t reach you_

_Now that I build up courage_

_I won’t ever let this moment slip away_

When the chorus part came, the path from my waiting room up to where I’m standing lit up. It’s an outstanding light that looked like a road of colors.

When a man started walking, the lights of the arena was switched on again and I saw his face.

He is tall, white, and handsome. Our eyes locked but the paper bag and a rose didn’t escape my peripheral visions. I smiled, _he came._

He continued walking until we are only a foot apart. Butterflies started flying inside my stomach.

“HI, Yohan. Congratulations,” he smiled and handed me that portrait and the rose.

I, being shocked and happy and surprised, uttered a not so relevant reply, “What’s your name?”

“Han Seungwoo,” he answered then chuckled. Damn, why is his laugh so cute?

“Oh no, why are you crying?” he closed the foot gap between us and wiped the tears flowing on my cheeks.

“I… I thought you didn’t came today,” I said. What the hell? I’m not a crybaby ffs!

“So you’re also waiting for me, huh?” he teased me as he continued wiping my tears away.

“Of course, you’ve been doing that for years. Although I don’t know who you are, I also developed my feelings for you.”

“Hmm… I’m glad. All my effort didn’t go to waste.”

I chuckled a little then I stopped. We’re still in the arena, right? I completely forgot about the people surrounding us and the awarding!

“Hey, I think we interrupted the awarding for too long now… we’ll talk after,” I said and he patted my head.

“It’s okay, I asked them to give me 10 minutes at most and it’s been only 8 minutes.”

“Let’s stop this show here so we’ll have more time later, okay?” I said.

“Fine,” he smiled and continued, “but don’t expect that I’ll suddenly ask you to be my boyfriend. Let’s get to know each other for now, my taekwondo boy.”

He gave a sweet smile before going back to his seat leaving me with hot cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me at twitter for feedbacks @laplaceKYH or @AUskalangba
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
